


Frost Tipped Fingers and Aching Warm Hearts

by Mommy_Staygene



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Super Powers, Angst, Boys Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skater Park Sunghoon, Jakehoon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Sunghoon Is Whipped, Rating May Change, Shim Jaeyoon | Jake is a Sweetheart, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommy_Staygene/pseuds/Mommy_Staygene
Summary: Sunghoon is going through a rough patch now that he’s developed super powers, and he’s doing everything he can to hide them since Abnormals (what the government has labeled them) aren’t exactly accepted in society. Luckily he has his best friend, Jake (a Normal), right there by his side, every step of the way.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung/Park Jongseong | Jay, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Frost Tipped Fingers and Aching Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :). I started writing this story only a week after my Vampire Jakewon fic and only four chapters in so this story is probably going to have some majorly slow updates until that one is finished. Once that one is done I will try and keep a consistent schedule for this one. Somewhere along the way (knowing my dumb ass, lol), I'll probably also come up with a few other fics. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)!

_** Governmental Safety Guide to Abnormal/Normal Capabilities ** _

_In a world where mutated humans, later called **Abnormals** , have started appearing in mass numbers seemingly overnight, the Republic of Korea has developed a governmental safety guide to educate it's citizens on Abnormals and their tiers and capabilities, to ensure the safety of its people._

_**S Tier Abnormals** -Strongest; Beware and steer clear of these Abnormals! Highest rate of violent crimes in Abnormals. S Tier Abnormals usually have mind altering abilities. Lowest percentage of the Abnormal population, but one Abnormal can outdo nearly three dozen Normal people._

_**A Tier Abnormals** -Strong; Always remain cautious around these Abnormals! Although not the strongest, they are still very capable of killing people. Typically have projectile type abilities and some elemental type abilities. Second lowest percentage of the Abnormal population._

_**B Tier Abnormals** -Mild; While more acceptable than S and A Tier Abnormals, they can still be a danger. They typically have self altering/shifting abilities. Highest percentage of the Abnormal population._

_**C Tier Abnormals** -Weak; These Abnormals are the least violent and dangerous of the Abnormals. They typically only have slight self improving abilities such as heightened senses. Second highest percentage of the Abnormal population._

_All Abnormals are required to be registered and listed in all government systems for proper screening and profiling to protect the Normal population. Abnormals, while capable of being dangerous, must not be discriminated against to prevent Abnormal agitation. An Abnormal tantrum can cause destruction if Normals aren’t careful._

_Abnormals develop their abilities typically around the age of sixteen to twenty years old, so until then, it isn’t safe to assume one's Normal Capable status. All South Korean citizens every year after their sixteenth birthday, must undergo a series of tests to determine their Normal Capable status. Once an Abnormal has been discovered, their ability, ability type, and tier is registered in all government run systems, including police systems, school systems, and most workplaces._

_While Abnormals will be listed under certain Tiers based on their abilities, their Tiers can change if either; their abilities develop, more abilities appear, or if said Abnormal has found a way to utilize their abilities to commit crimes, and how serious their crimes are._

_Remember! Both Normals and Abnormals are human, and all are capable of committing crime and havoc. We all must remember to remain aware, but never fear, for the system is to ensure that Normals and Abnormals alike are safe._

However, Sunghoon didn’t _feel_ human, as he watched crystals of ice trickle up the tips of his fingers. He didn’t _feel_ human as the air around him turned cold, and frost began to form along his moonlit bedroom window. He didn’t _feel_ human as he can tell you the exact moment when his _own parents_ looked at their son with fear in their eyes after he confessed to them his newfound abilities.

He no longer felt human. He no longer felt safe. He no longer felt loved in his own home. He no longer felt accepted, because he knew that all protocols taken to ensure Normals were safe, it also ensured that Abnormals were feared and hated.

Sunghoon was Abnormal.

.

.

.

Sunghoon was dangerous.

.

.

.

.

.

But not to Jake.


End file.
